Episode 9 (season 2 Doki Doki)
The Spear Of Light 'is the ninth episode season 2 of ''Glitter Force Doki Doki. Overall, it is the 24th episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki and the 64th episode in the Glitter Force franchise. Most of the footage from this episode is taken from episode 39 of the Japanese version: '''I've Come to See You! Regina Returns! (会いに来たよ！レジーナふたたび！ Deai ni Kita yo! Rejīna Futatabi!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/DDPC39. However, the first scene of this episode is taken from episode 38 of the Japanese version: Bel's Plot! Ai-chan Becomes a Jikochuu!? (ベールのたくらみ！アイちゃんジコチューになる！？ Bēru no Takurami! Ai-chan Jikochū ni Naru!?)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/DDPC38. Summary ''"The girls journey to Splendorius to rescue Regina. But instead of a friend, they find a foe armed with a powerful weapon."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80175619 Synopsis Due to their repeated failures to defeat the Glitter Force, Ira, Marmo, and Bel are summoned before King Mercenare. But to their surprise, it wasn't King Mercenare who summoned them; it was Regina, who has finally awoken from her long nap. Immediately after waking up, Regina has the trio back under her thumb. She orders Bel to make crunchy octopus balls for her, only to get mad at him when the crunchy octopus balls contain octopus. Bel starts to get annoyed, but Regina tells him that he has no room to talk because he keeps getting defeated by the Glitter Force. Bel tells Regina that due to them getting the Glitter Crystal Pad, they're much more powerful now. So, Regina tells Bel and the others to get one of the other three legendary weapons. In fact, the Spear of Light is inside the palace. However, the weapon has a curse on it making it so that none of the Mercenares can pull it out of the ground. Back on Earth, Maya, Mackenzie, and Natalie are feeling pumped up due to how much more powerful the Glitter Crystal Pad has made them. They feel like they can finally head to Splendorius to rescue its people and un-brainwash Regina. Unfortunately, without teleportation, the Glitter Force doesn't have a way to get there. Suddenly, Johnny comes out of his antique shop, much to the girls' surprise. They ask him where he's been, and he's rather vague about what he's been doing this whole time. However, he has somehow figured out how to teleport, though he refuses to tell the girls how he discovered that information. He also knows where the Spear of Light is: in the palace's basement. Before the girls get going, Johnny reveals that he's made a snack for them: crunchy octopus balls. However, the girls and their pixies aren't happy when they discover that the "octopus" balls have no octopus in them. Once the team finally teleports to Splendorius, Natalie gets a surprising feeling. Even though it's her first time in Splendorius, she find the ruined kingdom strangely familiar. The group can't just walk right up to the palace to get the Spear of Light because otherwise the Mercenares will spot them. Fortunately, there are underground tunnels that will allow them to sneak in. The tunnels are very complicated and hard to navigate, but fortunately, Dina is able to use the Glitter Crystal Pad as a map, allowing the team to make it to the basement. Eventually, the girls finally arrive at the Spear of Light. But before they pull it out, they tell Johnny that they've figured out something important. Johnny isn't actually Johnny: he's Bel in disguise! The girls figured it out via a variety of reasons. First, "Johnny" was inexplicably able to teleport like a Mercenare. Second, he called his fiancée Princess Marie instead of Marie Angelica. Third, his apron was dark gray instead of its usual pink, and he was wearing Bel's scarf. Bel's plans are foiled, but the girls' troubles aren't over yet, as he summons an octopus Distain to keep them from getting to the Spear of Light. The girls transform, and while Glitter Ace attacks the Distain, the rest of the Glitter Force goes to the Spear of Light. Unfortunately, not even they can pull the spear out of the ground. Just then, Regina arrives because she senses Glitter Ace. She's about to get revenge on Ace for having defeated her in Episode 2 (season 2 Doki Doki), but Glitter Heart suddenly hugs her. Heart is excited to have her friend back at last, but Regina is still just as brainwashed as before, believing that the only person who cares for her is King Mercenare. Regina shoots a laser at Glitter Heart, but because she's gotten so much stronger since they last met, Heart is completely unharmed. Additionally, Ace is finishing off the Distain with Ace Shot. However, Regina is getting angrier and angrier because she thinks Heart is trying to make her weak. She overflows with so much dark energy that some of it goes into the Distain, making it stronger and breaking it free of Ace Shot. Heart begs Regina to come to her senses, but Regina says that this evil version of her is who she truly is. The Glitter Force takes on the Distain before going back to Regina. Heart first traps it by using her Glitter Crystal Pad to perform a new attack: Love Bubble. Then, all five warriors purify the Distain using Five of a Kind Glitter Bow. With the Distain gone, Ace tells Regina that no matter how much Regina tries to push Heart away, Heart's love for her will prevail. Still, Regina refuses to rejoin the Glitter Force. She tells them that if she leaves her father to be their friend again, her father will have nobody to care for him. Regina then pulls the Spear of Light out of the ground. The golden light of the spear turns dark in her grasp, and she shoots a powerful laser at the Glitter Force. Glitter Clover blocks the laser using Clover Reflection, but she soon reaches her limit. Heart tells Regina that she won't give up and friendship will always prevail. However, the laser is just too strong for the girls, and the Glitter Crystal Pad senses it. Dina uses the Pad's power to teleport the Glitter Force back to Sea Shell Bay just as Clover Reflection breaks. The Glitter Force may have escaped for now, but they still aren't safe, as Regina still thirsts for revenge... Characters Glitter Force * Maya Aida / Glitter Heart * Rachel / Glitter Diamond * Clara Yotsuba / Glitter Clover * Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Spade * Natalie Miller / Glitter Ace Pixies * Kippie * Rory * Lance * Davi * Dina Villains * Ira * Marmo * Bel * King Mercenare * Regina * Distain Minor Characters * Johnny (as Bel's disguise) Major Events * After being put to sleep by King Mercenare in Episode 2 (season 2 Doki Doki), Regina finally reawakens. * The Glitter Force goes to Splendorius for the first time since Episode 15 (Doki Doki). ** This is Natalie's first time in Splendorius. * Johnny appears for the first time since Episode 3 (season 2 Doki Doki), albeit only as a disguise used by Bel. * Glitter Heart uses Love Bubble for the first time. * Regina gets the Spear of Light. Trivia *The "crunchy octopus balls" that Bel serves are takoyaki, a popular snack in Japan. Takoyaki are balls of fried dough filled with pickled ginger, tempura scraps, green onions, and octopus. References Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 2 (Doki Doki) Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki